This isn't an Adventure Story is it?
by piratingelvenpyro
Summary: The whirlwind of events that ensue when Jimmy is left behind on Skull Island. Twill be amusing...I promise. For anyone annoyed that he is totally shunned from the second half of the movie. I was.
1. The Pilot Episode I guess

A/N: Don't hurt me if this has been done before…I wrote this before I checked out any other Kong Fics.

**Disclaimer: How many times in one day do I have to tell people that I own nothing? Hey…piratingelvenpyro, got a dollar? Sorry. No. Can't help you. Hey…piratingelvenpyro, got the math h/w from yesterday? No don't got it and I'm not sorry about that one. **

**READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR!**

He was hurled from the boat as it exploded into a cyclone of splinters. The mighty beast raised his fist once more and brought it down, momentarily parting the water and generating a massive wave, which swept the remaining boat further from the rock-strewn shore where Kong roared a ferocious roar that struck fear in the hearts of every sailor.

Jimmy's last vision was a harpoon sailing into the air in a perfect arch. Everything seemed to be rush of slow motion. His head collided with a rocky pillar that eerily resembled a menacing desperate claw. Hitting the water he began to sink into the loathsome waters of Skull Island slowly losing consciousness.

The battle still waged on above the surface for King Kong. No one knew what to do. Captain Englehorn was perfectly content with leaving the viciously determined Carl Denham stranded on the rock where he stood, to bringing Ann and his crew to safety. No such luck though as he saw the resolute rage etched in the black eyes of the beast. It attempted to advance once more to claim it treasure even with the harpoon lodged in his leg. Denham was quick to notice this weakness however as he ruthlessly smashed bottle after bottle of chloroform on his defeated face.

No one noticed the youngest member of the company sink, half-dead into the murky waters of the doomed harbor.

For the first time in hours, cloudy thoughts dallied inside Jimmy's head. He was only vaguely aware of the sharp blanket of rocks beneath him. A wave of icy water engulfed him and he gasped, staggering onto his feet. Startling pain and memories flooded through him harshly and his knees buckled beneath him, and he plummeted back to the coarse ground.

From where he was sprawled, Jimmy could see the exact place where the beast that Carl Denham had named "King Kong" had fought what was possibly his final battle. And only yards away were the rocks where the depraved film director had brought the King of the island to his end.

He did…bring him to an end right? Jimmy thought with a rush of panic. He hadn't seen what had gone down after he had sunk. The monster could be anywhere, in the cave behind him, back in the vast forest, or on a ship heading back to New York City with an obsessed and slightly deranged filmmaker.

No…he must have been taken. Jimmy reasoned to himself, crawling around a mountain of rock to get a better view of the horizon. If not, then the remains of _The Venture _would surely be littering the surface of the ocean and he would probably be laying dead with many a broken bone on this shore than sitting up to find himself quite alive…and quite alone.

Oh god…alone.

They left!

Gone.

Without him.

And with Hayes gone, no one would even care or lend an extra thought to him. That Denham character had always forgotten his name when speaking to him. Jake, John, Jared, even Arthur he had once called him when yelping some sort of order at him, which he usually ignored.

Ms. Darrow had been nice…but she was most likely far too shaken over her ordeal on the island to remember that they had left him behind.

But the Captain had come back for Ms. Darrow so maybe…

No. Ms. Darrow was, well, Ms. Darrow. Anyone would have gone back for her.

At best they would all just believe him to be dead. Just like the two-dozen or so others who had met their wretched end upon this damned island. He winced in pain and grief, remembering his crewmates who now lay mangled and strewn about the island.

Another wave met the rocky shore and the bitter cold stung Jimmy's bruised and bloodied skin beneath his torn and grimy clothes, or what was left of them. The frigid water was a sure sign that the warm liquid he felt running down his neck was something to worry about. He ran his fingers through his wet and matted hair and found the place where his head had had a lovely run in with an angry rock.

He stood up again this time slightly more stable. Tears began to well in his eyes, he tried to blink them away. Just in the past few days he had narrowly escaped a stampede dinosaurs! Shot dozens of mammoth and carnivorous insects, and aided in the capture of gigantic ape! He couldn't cry now, not after surviving all of that valiantly.

But then he remembered he was alone, alone with an extinct species of reptiles, sinister insects, and a pitiless eternal forest. And the tears began to fall. Jimmy picked up a rock and hurled it into the ocean with a holler of anguish. That made him feel a bit better so he did it again. Why was he a sailor on that stupid ship anyway? Witha smile, he imagined what it would be like to have been a crewmember on a lovely ship like the _Nellie _in Heart of Darkness. With that thought he let another stone soar through the air and plunge into the black water.

Thecrunch of measuredfootstepscame from behind him.

Jimmy froze, riveted to the ground with a stone clenched in his left hand. He remembered he was also alone with a tribe of humans who probably wouldn't extend to him their hospitality.


	2. An Unceremonious Greeting

**A/N: Huzzah for chapter two. Don't stop with those reviews! Thanks to the lovely people who reviewed the first chapter. I know the song I used is an anachronism but…who cares really? Thanks to Eileen for that. **

Option 1, Turn to face whatever it is behind you that crept so forebodingly, undoubtedly attempting to be unheard. Option 2, run headlong into the everlasting cascade of water ahead and swim as far as your weary arms can take you Option 3, STAND AND FIGHT! Option 4, stay where you are, rooted rigidly to the ground, and wait.

Jimmy opted for choice 4. Straining to hear any movement behind him he tried in vain to glimpse anything out of the corner of his eye.

Nothing.

He decided it was safe to move again. However he kept the jagged rock in his hand as he walked up the beach of gravel. Inside the towering dome that looked like a doorway leading into the island, Jimmy picked up a few more stones, which he began to juggle absentmindedly, as he looked up and down the dreary walls of rock that were decorated festively with assortments of bones, including delightful human skulls. They gazed at him, their dark hollow eye sockets foreboding. Squinting beyond the vacant developments of the natives he could see the unfathomable stretch of green forest.

He tried to reason whether it was safer to stay on this side of the island, with the hostile natives or the other side, with countless creatures yearning for a more cultured meal…

A shift behind him

He twirled on his heel to see nothing but the grim surroundings.

A cackle and the sound of grating wood against stone

Jimmy spun helplessly, holding the rock in his hand, poised for attack.

An undistinguishable figure dashed past to his right. The faint clink of wood echoed behind.

He backed up against a wall, trying to suppress his rapidly increased breathing.

Edging towards the man made stairway that led to the bottomless valley separating the native's land from the beasts, he formulated an impulsive plan. Turn the corner at the end of the wall and run for it. Run towards the perilous bridge that connected the two worlds. At least he could stay alive for the time being.

Hastily he began to run, glancing over his shoulder momentarily. He turned the corner and was about to break into full speed.

His beeline was cut short when he was met face to face with a swarm of the hissing armed natives. Yelping in shock, he drew back, stumbling in his haste. Two harshly tattooed men with knobby malevolent spears seized the besieged Jimmy by the arms.

"Let me go!" He yelled, kicking one with particularly fierce gleaming eyes in the stomach. He loosened his hold, but not enough for him to get away. The dozen or so shrieking men growled and jabbed Jimmy as he was dragged along to who knows where. His yelling and thrashing only seemed to make the natives more sickeningly joyous, and they continued to pummel him with stones and thrust their vulgar spears into Jimmy's sides. His sodden blue shirt was shredded completely at the side revealing an agonizing gash that leaked blood onto the arid listless earth.

"Stop! Get away!" His shrieks became garbled moans of agony as the tribe heaved him further into their treacherous torture village where Denham and the rest of the crew had first encountered their savagery.

The unnerving cries of the brutal natives seemed to echo in a never-ending circle between Jimmy's ears. He surrendered to the torment and let his body go limp. Why didn't they just finish him like they did so many others? A resounding thud on the back of his head shocked him into emitting a final yelp for mercy.

How many friggin' times can I get knocked out today and stay alive? He thought as the prancing dark figures, crude weapons and blood swirled around him and it all faded to black. He hoped that perhaps he might not wake up this time.

For the second time that day, a flood of memories impaled Jimmy's fatigued mind as he jerked awake. He found himself in a dark damp space. There was really no other way to describe it.

His body was coiled into an unceremonious twist, with his knees nearly crushing his chest.

Three or four miniscule cracks in the frigid stone wall in front of him let in wimpy strands of light, suggesting that it was still day.

"Why me?" Jimmy groaned breathlessly, as there was barely any breath in him.

What the natives were planning to do to him was a mystery.

Torture for the purposes of sacrifice was most likely.

Jimmy made feeble escape plans in his head for the first few mind numbing minutes he was conscious. This did not last long.

He passed the rest of his time humming songs he once cheerfully belted out upon the venture. Singing to one particular one, he remembered miserably of a dance he had made up to go along with it.

_I'm a rambler I'm a gambler I'm a long way from home _

_And if you don't like me then leave me alone_

_I'll eat when I'm hungry I'll drink when I'm dry _

_And the moonshine don't kill me I'll live till I die_

The crew had made him do it at least one hundred times, simply for a laugh. They would even try to imitate his innovative moves. As he sang, his muscles twitched to dance. But his present situation was not very permitting.

How long he sat scrunched within the confines of his cave was uncertain. All Jimmy knew was that the thin strands of light squeezing through the cracks were diminishing.

The shift of rock and squabble of an unknown chant startled Jimmy out of his song.

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Here we go again.

* * *

**Are we liking it? I swear it will get more exciting. I have plans. Shiny plans for this story. Bear with me!**


	3. Don't Obey the Rules

**A/N: I love reviews. I live off of them. Like I live off of peanuts. Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of homework the past few weeks. King Kong out on DVD next week! Who's excited? I know I am. **

In the state of mind between consciousness and reverie, Jimmy was hauled like a fragile cargo being loaded onto the Venture. Sure, it may be fragile, but no gave a damn.

The screeches and jumping flickering lights of torches churned everywhere.

Would they burn him at the stake maybe? No, that was so 1600's. Jimmy thought in his dreamlike condition. It was all a nightmare to him; he was still back on the Venture, sailing smoothly along the blanket of blue.

Perhaps they would simply eat him. Jimmy grimaced slightly, imagining how messy that would be. Especially without the proper utensils…

But when he laid eyes on the ominous cavern before him he snapped from his indifferent trance.

Just recently, Miss Darrow had been ruthlessly dropped upon the other side of this ravine as sacrifice to the monster who now was now traveling at great speed to New York City.

Would they do the same to him?

The beast was gone though! Were the natives unaware of this? It wasn't possible. He had come rampaging through their…erm…city.

Or maybe…

There were more of them.

Jimmy wrangled free from the unsuspecting native men who were chanting fiercely and engaging in a bizarre sort of ritualistic dance.

It was no use.

Hundreds of them it seemed to Jimmy's bleary eyes surrounded him. They shrieked and gasped and advanced upon him, while still keeping to their rhythmic dance to the sound of makeshift drums and the clash of spears upon stone. They were so terrifying, all of them, even the small children who had bones piercing through their chins and noses. How on earth…why…

He was in the center of the mass of people who were jeering at him violently. If they were angry before…now they were livid. Once more Jimmy was thrust into cold rough hands.

That's when the rain began.

It granted Jimmy a modicum of comfort as it swept his matted hair away from his face, and washed away the dried blood from his prior brush with the native's hospitality. Closing his eyes, he tried to enjoy what could be his last minutes on earth.

Life wasn't that great anyways.

So what did it matter?

But as Jimmy was jolted by a sudden urge to live as he felt thick harsh ropes forcefully lassoed around his wrists. The ground was no longer where it should be…beneath his feet.

Upon opening his eyes he gulped in a stream of rain.

He was dangling perilously over the deep endless trench that separated the creature's world from the native's.

So he would suffer the same fate as Ann. How odd, had they mistaken him for a girl?

One question though, with Kong gone…who would come to claim him on the other side?

The natives in their haste to keep peace with the ravenous merciless dwellers of beyond the cavern had set up a rickety makeshift contraption that would send their sacrifice over to the other side.

Jimmy could see the remains of the bridge that yesterday the crew had scurried across with King Kong in their wake.

The ropes tied around his wrists were attached to the highest point of the enormous stone gate behind him as well as to the frail log that held him up.

How had they done this in a single day? A giant gorilla had very nearly ruined their settlement most likely finished off a bunch of them as well.

Jimmy forced himself not to scream for mercy as he was sent forward, back into the forests, which had consumed so many of his fellow crewmates. And of course, Mr. Hayes' body that lay somewhere in there, in a very unacceptable grave.

Out in the middle he began to sway as the rope's hastily tied knot began to loosen slightly.

Don't look down. He thought to himself.

It wasn't actually the height that scared him so much; he had practically lived in the crows-nest of the _Venture._ However falling into pit of darkness was not entirely similar to falling onto the wooden deck of the ship.

The knot that connected Jimmy's left hand to the log above his head slipped undone andhis arm swung down. He yelped and caught the rope before it fell.

He dangled by his right wrist and clung onto the rope with his left hand.

The chants of the natives continued on behind him, more taunting that ever.

The rope around his right wrist lasted only about ten more seconds before coming undone, and sliding rapidly against his arm burning his skin.

Now hanging in the middle of the chasm, clutching onto a single rope with every limb entwined around it. Jimmy could only do one thing. Swing.

It was actually a rather good talent of his.

Whenever he thought no one was watching, he would tie a rope to the ledge of the crows-nest and swing down from it, seeing how far out he could fly.

Mr. Hayes had caught him in the act on more than one occasion and told him off.

But Jimmy was never one to follow rules.

A few more feet now, just a few more.

He kept swinging back and forth until he was able to push off of the side of the cavern, the side where the natives had gone wild, and ceased their chanting and commenced wailing loudly.

It was no good, he would have to get higher up onto the rope to make it onto safe land.

This was a strenuous task for his weary arms to partake in. In life and death situations however, weariness can transform into persistence.

Up up up he shimmied further until he was level with the ground.

One final push off the land of the natives.

It would be the final time he would set foot there.

A desperate hopeful look carved into his youthful features stole away his expression of determination as seemingly in slow motion, he touched upon the other side of the cavern.

He let go of the rope and it swung back to the middle where it hung useless in the air.

With a wry salute to the natives, Jimmy turned on his heel and marched valiantly into the mess of green ahead.

Stopping a few feet in, he looked down.

He stood inside the footprint of a very large gorilla. It made him conscious of how small he was in comparison to this ghastly world before him.

Kicking the closest tree violently with a jumble of swears he sank down to comprehend his situation.

"God, you sound like a sailor son." A voice said from only feet away.

Jimmy's stomach churned and he whirled around, coming face to face with a man in similar attire to his own.

Another member of _The Venture _crew.

* * *

**A/N: I got so annoyed during writing this because I could think of any way to transition, so I thought about just kind of killing Jimmy to end my suffering. But he is simply too cute to kill. Anyhoo...I'll try to be quickerrrrrrrrr. **


	4. The smallest passenger

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I love you all who review! So. King Kong out last week. I still don't have it. But I found it in a drawer when I was looking for my camera charger…so I guess I'm getting it for Easter. Really. Who gets movies for Easter?**

Jimmy's words were garbled as the fifty or so questions that formed in his mind tried to escape.

"You're here!" He managed to exclaim.

"No I am a figment!" The tall sailor mocked, swishing his hands about in a ghostly manner. Jimmy noted a long fresh wound stretching from his thumb to the middle of his forearm.

"Did we leave you somewhere?" Jimmy asked.

"We? Are they still here?" He looked hopeful. Jimmy looked down and kicked the dirt.

"No, it's just me." He replied quietly. The momentary relief of finding someone to share the terrors of the island with was fading already. They still had no way out. He racked his frazzled brain for the name of this particular sailor. He was in his thirties or so he knew, though he looked much older. His weather beaten face always held a humorous glimmer. Jimmy was amazed that he hadn't lost his sailor's hat during through the escapades on the island. He ran his hand through his hair, a pang of wistful recollect met with his feeling of vacancy.

It was three days after Hayes had found him in the animal cages on _The Venture _when he had received his hat. A tad on the large side, it would always fall over his eyes causing him to frequently walk into the unwary passing sailor.

"Where'd you come from?" The crewman asked. He tried to keep a lighthearted tone to his voice, but Jimmy noted the way his eyes darted nervously, and how he shifted his weight from each foot as though ready to sprint off at the first sign of danger.

"Dunno really," he chuckled at the absurdity of that statement, nearly drowned, and I woke up and those…people got me. And here I am!" He summed up the events of the past few hours.

"I woke up with all these freaky creepy crawlers all about!" The sailor yanked on the strap that held up his gun. "Luckily I had this with me." He sniggered nervously and patted the gun.

The two became shockingly aware of the strange and foreboding sounds that that thick quilt of forest around them emitted.

"What are we gonna do?" Jimmy groaned helplessly. Even with the company of…Paul? Jake? Whatever his name was, he felt as vulnerable as ever to the ferocity of the island. What horrors lay right behind the tree trunks and leaves?

"We gotta find a place where we can see the ocean, we can built a fire and…"

"Fire? Are you kidding?" Jimmy stared incredulously at him.

"How else can we get rescued?"

"You mean, how else can we get eaten alive?"

"Too shay."

The nameless sailor turned and began to claw his way through the thick basket weaved copse of branches and assorted vines.

"What makes you think we can get to the ocean that way?" Jimmy protested.

"Jimmy," the sailor said politely, "we're on an island." The sound of his name stung. Would the memories never stop now that Hayes was gone? More than once had Hayes noted Jimmy's tendency to hasten to conclusions, actions and everything without thinking things through.

They trudged and scrabbled through the forest for the better part of two hours. Small talk was simply unnecessary and illogical. Jimmy tried to remain as silent as possible in the hopes of bypassing any possible threats. Carnivorous dinosaurs, bugs, quicksand, and monstrous genetically impossible apes…you know…the normal things an eighteen-year-old sailor has to deal with. At least…Jimmy thought he was eighteen, but he had been saying that for a while now. It was hard to keep track of your age when you didn't know when your birthday was…

There were parts of the forest when the trees above them would completely block out the sun, which had risen nearly an hour ago. These were chilling moments, Jimmy half expected to be grabbed at the ankle by an enchanted tree root and pulled under the damp soil to be devoured by…something foul.

However when the sun did shine through the bountiful number of trees, a bewildering sense of peace overcame him as he traipsed rhythmically behind the other crewman whose name Jimmy definitely decided was Paul.

"Look!" Paul shouted nearly a half hour later. Jimmy looked up and dropped the stick he had been dragging on the ground beside him.

There was a clearing up ahead, and beyond it was a stretch of the dark blue sea that eventually collided with the pastel blue sky. But what now? That seemed to be the question of the year. The Captain and the others had most likely by now realized that they were short two crewmembers. Either they had simply disregarded this fact, or were on their heroic way back to Skull Island. Jimmy decided on the former.

_Aboard the Venture: _

_The crew handled with great difficulty the task of getting King Kong onto the ship. Ignoring the protests of Ann, Captain Englehorn gave in to the greedy Carl Denham and didn't mind the prospects of earning a portion of the profits that Denham's show would surely rake in. _

"The level is going to give any moment now!" A crewmember shouted at the Captain as Kong's weight made the wooden floor of the deck where he was tied up shiver with strain. Beneath him under the deck lay the animal storage deck and consequentially, the supply of choloroform needed to keep him sedated. It would all be crushed if he fell through.

Everyone aboard was standing, cautiously…waiting…wary…

What would happen once the chloroform wore off? The results would not be pretty. Nothing could be done about it.

Sure enough, the floor of the deck gave in, plank by plank, sending the drugged beast downwards so that he sat in a pool of wood and sawdust. The boat lurched slightly forward at this change in weight balance. But then…silence.

The rest of _The Venture _suffered no damages and no one was hurt. Yet. Kong sniffed loudly in his deadened state, making the remains of the deck tremble.

"We need to get the chloroform from under the deck." Said Englehorn.

"That's going to be rather difficult."

Two crewmen descended to where the bottom half of Kong sat beneath the deck. They saw with panic that the hundreds of bottles of chloroform were wedged inside a cage that had been blocked off almost entirely by the ape's enormous body. Only a narrow and fatal seeming passage behind Kong led to it.

"We need the smallest person on board." Englehorn declared when this news was reported. "Jimmy…where is Jimmy?"

**A/N: By the way…the sailor guy I was picturing here was the one (if any of you have seen the production diaries) with the funny Scottish accent.) I know the last part was rushed like majorly, but it was just an overview really. REVIEW DARLINGS**


End file.
